Dawn Of A Dragon
by HaleyLong
Summary: When the Dragon Council suddley dies a new dictator Dragon has to step up and her name is...Haley Long but with an angry jake and zuko will she be able to stop them before they stop her and her power
1. Chapter 1New Dictator

(March 4, 2008)

(Randomly on the streets)

Jake- Wow Missy Elliot is so hot I want to feel her…

Fu-Quick Jake Gramps needs u to come to his shop pronto

Jake-Why

Fu-Something about the dragon council and their recent deaths

Jake-wtf

Fu-wtf

Jake-never mind but wat do u mean about their deaths

Fu-I will explain more as we get to gramp's shop

(At gramp's shop)

Jake-yo g u mind telling me wats going on

Gramps-every member of the dragon council has recently passed

Jake-how

Gramps-well u sees they were just really old and they just poofed into mid air

Jake-so is that the big news

Gramps-no it's that they are looking for a new dragon to take control and they say it will be a dictator

Jake-so u wants me to be the dictator dragon

Gramps-that's right Jake

Jake-are u sure they will accept me

Gramps-they probably will I mean who else could fill the spot

(Meanwhile 2 blocks down)

Zuko-well well well wat is this I here about their looking for a new dictator for the magical world

Ang-I think it has to be a dragon not a fire bender

Zuko-who cares I want that power and its going to be me who takes charge

Ang- but your not a dragon

Zuko-i don't need to I will just persuade them into picking me

Ang-well alright but when is this whole thing taking place

Zuko-tomorrow in magus bazaar at 4:00pm

Ang-but aren't u afraid there will be other people wanting to take your spot

Zuko-please u thinks they can stop me

Ang-fine but another question why are we even involved in this fanfic it's supposed to be about American dragon

Zuko-who cares

(Back at gramp's shop)

Jake-and then I was like orange u glad I didn't say banana

Fu-wtf

Gramps-anyway u better be there at 4:00pm or else u may not get the spot

Jake-please I no I will get the spot

Gramps-if u insists

Jake-besides who else could stop me

Gramps well there are many other people who want the dictatorship

Jake-like whom

Gramps-u will find out tomorrow

Jake-okay wat if it's some huge fighting tourtement

Gramps-please u will kick serious asbutt


	2. Chapter 2Ready To Rumble

_Chapter 2-u said wat about me_

(Magus Bazaar 3:30)

Jake-okay gramps were here

Gramps-yes yes we are here now scout out the competition…

Jake-the wat

Gramps-yeah it's gonna be a huge fight winner becoming dictator

Jake-can't wait

(Like 2 feet away)

Sun-okay Haley ready to kick asbutt

Haley-bring it on

Sun-good

(Like another 2 feet down)

Dragnup-u ready baby

Huntsy- as long as your here im ready

Dragnup-and if u win I think u no wats gonna happen tonight

Huntsy-YATZEE

Dragnup-yeah

Huntsy-cant wait since its easy competion I mean all we have are losers

(Another 2 feet down)

Ang- you ciked up to pwn some noob asbutt

Zuko-hell yeah I will kick their asses so hard they won't be able to walk again

Ang-yeah that's wat am talking bout o and u notice that huge sweaty guy like 2 feet next to us

Zuko-yeah hes pretty hot

Ang-he sure is

(just then captain nemo showed up in his Weiner mobile)

Nemo-okay lets gets ready to rumble

All-yeah

Nemo-okay now the rules are as followed u can do wat ever the hell u want as long as u win because that wat being dictator is all about doing wat ever to stop u opponent and trust me we want someone good ever since chang screwed up the place we need someone to fix it

Nemo-okay tourtement is set up like this

**yeah I kinda forgot to add names so its just gonna be the people that are already mentioned but odds are these other people may have a part later on in the story**

Dictator

Haley vs Huntsy Jake vs Zuko

Nemo-okay our first match is consisting of Haley vs. Huntsy winner moves on to fight the winner of the next battle.

Haley & Huntsy-Bring it on

(the battle starts out with Huntsy using his gigantic stick to try and throw Haley off her mark she counters with her fire breath and nearly scorches Huntsy but Huntsy counters with his huge muscles and starters fighting back he takes a swing at Haley and missed. Dragnup comes with a fire exstinqueser and tries to knock Haley off she later just gives up and starts swinging but Sun seeing all this starts to fight Dragnup till we have a 2 people fighting at once. The battles last goes on for five minutes with both people in a complete stalemate nothing was happening until Haley realized she was a hell off a lot smarter then the people she was fighting :P Huntsy would later get a shot on Haley and hit but Haley being the dragon that she is would fight back and burn his asbutt to a scorch and end up winning the battle all in a matter of 20 minutes.

Huntsy-wat the hell just happened

Dragnup-u lost dear

Huntsy-o this will not be the end I swear I it come on lets go to motel 6

Dragnup-I'll bring the dice

Nemo-and our next match is between Jake vs. Zuko this should be good

Ang-knock em dead

Zuko- I plan to

Gramps-get ready to fight

Jake- o I will

(and there off Jake throws fire at Zuko. Zuko counters with more fire then Jake throws fire then Zuko throws fire the whole place sets on fire and it all burns down but wats this kung fu action Jesus comes out of no where and cheap shots Jake behind his left ear and down he goes in 1 move and battle lasted like 3 minutes

Nemo-and it looks like are final is gonna be Haley vs. Zuko should be a easy match some but still.

Jake-hey Zuko I want to talk to u for a moment…to be continued


End file.
